memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Gemworld, Book One of Two
thumb|Cover image. Gemworld, Book One of Two is a Star Trek: The Next Generation novel by John Vornholt in the , and the 58th book in the Pocket Books series of numbered TNG novels. This book was released in . Description :Dazzling to behold, Gemworld is one of the wonders of the Federation: an artificial world composed entirely of crystal, its atmosphere held in place by a sophisticated network of force fields. Home to a half dozen different sentient races, this singular world is a low-gravity playpen of mammoth spires, endless fractal staircases, gemstone arcs, and dazzling prisms, all carefully nurtured by the planet's many inhabitants—until now. :Lieutenant Melora Pazlar, who previously served on Deep Space Nine, is currently stationed aboard the Starship where an urgent telepathic summons alerts her to the danger threatening her homeworld. :The crystals that once sheltered her people, and several other alien species, are now growing at a vastly accelerated and uncontrollable rate, wreaking havoc throughout the planet. Captain Picard orders the ''Enterprise on a rescue mission to Gemworld, but they arrive to find a world in chaos—and an unexpected menace that traps the crew of the Enterprise along with the fragile civilization they hoped to save!'' References Characters :Reginald Barclay • Belkin • Tangre Bertoran • Bozwani • Beverly Crusher • Data • Dupanza • Ganadee • Honroj • Jrojak • Zuka Juno • Geordi La Forge • Lenora • Lucio • Tereya Nolora • Alyssa Ogawa • Ebrek Optullo • Oswell • Melora Pazlar • Jean-Luc Picard • William Riker • Tandra • Deanna Troi • Yontel • [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel|USS Enterprise-E personnel]] Julian Bashir • Rom • T'Mila Starships and vehicles : ( cruiser) • ( cruiser) Locations :Gemworld (the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrant) Primus IV (Primus star system, near Romulan Star Empire space, the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrant) Deep Space 9 (Nor class space station, Bajor system's Denorios Belt, Bajor sector, Beta Ursae sector block, the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant Shipboard locations ;USS Enterprise : bridge • engineering • shuttlebay • torpedo bay • turbolift Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Deltan • Elaysian • Human • Lipul States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Science and classification :energy • gravity • matter • minute • neuromuscular adaptation • planet • space • star • star system • technology • time • universe Materials and substances :atmosphere • crystal • gas • gem • prism Technology and weapons :android • auxiliary engineering console • combadge • command chair • communicator • deflector shield • force field • holodeck • phaser • sensor • starship • torpedo • turbolift • viewscreen Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • counselor • diagnostic engineer • doctor • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2370s-2380s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • maintenance worker • medical officer • nurse • officer • operations manager • scientist • science officer • second officer Other references :clothing • day • government • homeworld • jacket • jumpsuit • Lilliput • Lilliputian • logic • nation-state • races and cultures • rank • science • shirt • pants • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • title • tunic • uniform • weapon Appendices Background Artwork for the book's cover was provided by artist Steven James. The original artwork was altered for publication for editorial reasons, correcting the color of Data's eyes and the arrangement of his rank pips and combadge. dataG.jpg|Original art depiction of Data. data.jpg|Revised Data. Images gemworld1.jpg|Cover image. gemworld1art.jpg|Cover art by Steven James. data.jpg|Data. dataG.jpg|Data. gemworld.jpg|Gemworld. gemworldAlien.jpg|Alien. Connections Timeline External link * category:tNG novels